


Humanity and Marmalade

by sonofares3000



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofares3000/pseuds/sonofares3000





	Humanity and Marmalade

As I poured some mango marmalade  
Into my old cup with color of jade  
I started to drift off in quiet thought  
When I saw, societies are alike brought

Some people are the sugar, others the salt  
All working nicely as a whole, without a fault  
Yet, individuality still being usable to trade  
A distinct taste for each nation’s marmalade


End file.
